official_illandia_settingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beaumont Dynasty
The Beaumont Dynasty The Beaumont Dynasty is the most eastern kingdom in Emaria. The Land is ruled by 1 king, and each area of land is ruled over by lords and barons. The People of the Beaumont Dynasty are very french inspired and speak with likeminded accents. It is a Land of Rolling green hills, Wooded Glens and crystaline lakes. Their are 3 main classes to society. Your either a Peasant, a Knight/Noble or a Foreigner/Merchant. There are also other nations within their land, inlcuding the Halfling Shires, some remaining Dwarf Holds aswell as the wood elves of the Crownwood. Cities Couronne (Kuh-Row-n) - means Crown. - Capital ' Villbois (Vill-Bwa) - means Wood Village.' ' Montagne (mon-tan-ia) Means Mountain. ' ' Bleville (bleh-Vill) - means wheat town. ' ' Frondemer Castle (Fron-de-mare) - means Seafront castle.' ' Rennesse (Ren-Ess) - means "to rise again" ' ' Borderleaux (Border-low) ' ' Lyoneva (Lee-on-ever) ' ' Lyoville (Lee-oh-veel)' ' Lille (Lill-lee)' ' Lillkirk (lill-kirk)' ' Marsailles (Mar-Sails) ' ' Lacois Woods (Lak-wah) (Lake Woods)' ' The Silverwood' ' Pomme'ois Forest (Pom-wah) Means Apple Wood Forest. ' ' Arbois (Arb-wah) means tree forest. ' ' Arbois Caslte - ^ - Means castle of the tree.' ' Pommeverger (Pom-ver-Shay) means Apple Orchard.' ' Bastenir (Bas-Ten-near) means Bastion hold. ' ' Voussillon (Voo-zil-lon) ' ' Cloueni (Clooney) ' ' Charmonix (Shar-mon-ix)' ' Annaci (an-a-see)' ' Couvant (Coo-vant)' ' Dayeux (Day-oo)' ' Eze (ez)' ' Balnimar (Bal-ni-mar)' ' Antes (An-tez)' ' Avidnon (avid-none)' ' Rouen (roo-en)' ' Kijon (Ki-Jhon)' ' Nerai (Ne-Rye) Means Ore' ' Cheville(Sh-eh-ville) (means Horse Town) ' ' Lumiervon (light town)' ' Om'Viere (Apple River)' The Halfling Shires Hamcliffe ' Grisdale' ' Whitshire' ' Greenford' The Dwarf Holds Khazad Az Nogaak (High Mountain Hold) - Khazad Az Nogaak or the High mountain hold is ruled by the Ironbrow Clan. (Khro Trullki, in dwarven.) and is ruled by King Nalin Ironbrow. The Hold is named so because it is placed under the highest peak of the Alabastar Pinnacles. Khazad Ardol (blood Hold) - Khazad Ardol or Blood Hold is ruled by Thagrog Bouldercrest, loyal to Clan Ironbrow. The Hold has been changing hands alot for many years, as the Bouldercrest Clan have sent many of their kind to Ondonia, to explore and claim its resources. Angering local Ondonian tribes so much that they chased them across the Ardol Channel and captured the dwarven city. The Dwarves fought back and it has changed hands so many times, hence its name. Khazad Karaad Drakna (Fire Dragon Hold) - Capital of the Second Dwarven Clan in the Alabaster Pinnacles, the Clan Cinderheart(Cindrumm Amoruk) . Ruled long ago by King Erodum Cinderheart, the King now presumed dead. The fall began with the loss of their second hold, Kharak Haefral, which was lost to the forest spirits of the Crownwood. King Erodum then gathered all remaining dwarves and gold and riches that he could save from the fallen hold in preparation to reclaim it, when the sudden mass of Gold intrested a Great Fire drake from the North by the name of Grynndott the great fire. The King never made it out of the hold and is now presumed dead. Khazad Haefral (Wood Hold) - The Second Hold belonging to Clan Cinderheart. The Crownwood climbs over part of the Allabaster Pinnacles where this hold resides. Ruled by Lord Kholdor Fullforge (Kadrel), he cut down most of the forest and was pushing into the Deep parts of the sacred wood, for the purposes of filling the forges which were at work making large war machines and piles upon piles of weapons and armor. The Wood Elves made attacks at logging camps but it was the invasion of the spirits itself that reclaimed the hold, roots claiming even the deepest darkest part of the hold. The Will of the spirits was so strong that the forest grew back as they marched to their rightous victory. Khazad Uloon (Knight Hold) -The Third hold belonging to Clan Cinderheart. Ruled by Lord Thraun Cinderheart, the last known heir to the Cinderheart Clan. Loyal to Clan Ironbrow. The hold gets it name from its Famous Goat knights, the dwarves here agrue all the time which came first, the Beaumontian Knights or the goat knights. Wood Elves of the Crownwood Agarthis ' Waterfall Glade' ' Zephra'